Written in the Stars
by Jade Narcissa
Summary: Albus Severus Potter has been in love with Scorpius Malfoy for years. But what happens when his brother gathers the same adoration? Albus/Scorpius Slight James/Scorpius Rated M for later chapters.


_Authors note: I'm sorry I haven't been updating… I have no excuses… __besides the fact that I moved and my computer was dropped by one of the movers…_

_So I have got a new computer, and hopefully nothing will happen to this one!_

_I'm sorry, this is just a redo chapter, I seen that there were some major spelling errors on the last one. So yes, this is the refined version of 'Written in the Stars'._

_And I will be posting another chapter as soon as possible, so not to worry._

_I am also announcing that to anyone who has read my other Adam Lambert/ Tommy Joe Ratliff stories, I will probably NOT be continuing them. I led myself to a very difficult spot in each of them, and I can't find my way out again… I might rewrite one or two of them, but don't hold that against_ _me. _

Summary: Albus Severus Potter has been in love with Scorpius Malfoy for years. But what happens when his brother gathers the same adoration? Albus/Scorpius Slight James/Scorpius Rated M for later chapters.

I own nothing but this story; all characters belong to J. K. Rowling.

Albus was angry. Probably more than any other time his own brother had been rotten to him. So angry it probably wasn't good for him. But when he found out that his own brother has a crush on the person he'd been in love with from day one, it was sort of an impulse. A second nature if you will.

"Hey Al." Rose Weasley skipped into the room, sporting the ever present Irithmacy book in her slightly freckled fingers.

"Hey." Albus said solemnly, willing the prickling sensation from behind his eye lids to disappear.

"Look Al, I'm sorry. I've told you to get him before someone else did, but you've never listened to me! I'm not saying it's your fault James is attracted to him-who isn't- but you could've told him!" Rose said gently, fixing her Ravenclaw robes.

"I-I Know. I blew it. But in my defense, I never thought my own brother would try and steal Score away from me…" Al whispered back, finally letting the tears flow freely down his tanned cheeks. Making Rose walk over to him and envelope him into a sweet hug. She seemed to be the only one that truly understood him these days, besides Scorpius and his Father of course. Rose let go of him and looked at him critically.

"You know what to do." She said sternly, making her way to the door and bypassing Score- speak of the devil- in the process. She turned with her hands on the door jam and mouthed 'Talk to him' before opening her book and rushing out. Scorpius turned his confused gaze to Albus questioningly.

"I'll tell you later." Al promised with a shrug.

"Alright Al, spill it, why is your brother acting stupider the usual?" This made Al smile. Whoever liked Scorpius, he would act the same around them; or remain oblivious to their affection. Or both.

And James defiantly wasn't an exception. Whenever he was around, Scorpius would always scrunch up his nose and ignore him.

"I really don't know." Al lied. Sure, there were no secrets between them, they had been best mates' sense they met, but this might benefit then both in the future.

"Well, he's acting more like a creep than usual. But whatever, let's just go down to dinner okay?" Scorpius smiled his pearly white teeth in perfect contrast to his pale skin and beautiful silver eyes. And making Albus' heart beat jump at the sight. But Al always felt that way around Score. Albus nodded and made his way down to the Great Hall, Al and Scorpius' sholders seemingly slued together as usual.

As soon as the pair entered the large charmed room, Score was immediately snatched away by James and enveloped into a hug. Much to Albus' demise. James' hand moved on Scorpius' back, all the way down to his delectable arse only to have it wrenched by Score and shoved away. Ignoring the wave of divestment from James. Albus smirked as Scorpius strutted away to the Ravenclaw table, leaving the two Potter boys to stare after him with lustful eyes. James' frown deepened as he made his way to the Gryffindor table, sitting down and glancing at Scorpius all the while. Albus sighed and sauntered after the blonde haired boy.

This is going to be difficult he knew. But if he didn't tell the shorter boy, soon he would hex himself. Or Rose, who looked at him disdainfully from atop her book. Al shook his head at her who gritted her teeth and closed her eyes. Willing her to remain calm lest she make a scene. 'Merlin," she thought to herself. "Boy can be so dumb at times." She shook her head and opened her eyes, looking for the paragraph she had stopped at. Al knew she was right. Maybe if he just made it quick if would be less embarrassing. Albus took a deep breath and looked at Score who was staring back at James with a look of disgust.

"Score," Al said, watching as Score's Platinum blonde head and Silver eyes wiped around to look at him. "Yeah?" Score replied, gaze full of mere curiosity.

"I-I love you." Albus stuttered out, but loud enough for a few fellow Ravenclaw's to turn to them. Scorpius smiled. "I love you too, Al." He said without hesitation. Albus sighed. Scorpius meant that in a friendly way. His voice basically dripped brotherly affection.

"No, Score. I mean I really…love you."

CLIFFHANGER! :D Thanks for reading. Please review. They mean a lot to me! J


End file.
